I'll Never Forget What You Did Last Summer
by Chrish
Summary: Julie and Ray have a good life. But suddenly, they find out terrible secrets, and that Ben Willis is alive and coming for them.. Oh hiatus, to be revamped.. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Sara James crossed the kitchen, her black hair wavering back behind her ears. "Honey," her care-taker, Denise Herewitts said, "You've received a message from your aunt and new uncle." The lady who wasn't quite old had a hint of excitement in her letter. She thought it was all a Soap Opera.  
  
Sara walked over to the pile of letters they had received that afternoon. Bill, she flipped past it, for mother, bill, bill, "You've just one twenty-one-hundred dollars", the note. She picked it up. Julie  
  
Bronson. To Brooke, Andrew and Sara James. The girl smiled, her blue eyes lighting up with excitement as she clutched the note and ran into her room.  
  
She looked at the letter.  
  
' Dear Andrew, Brooke, and Sara' it began:  
  
As you know, after these few incidents, I have finally settled down. I have a new job, working with suicidal patients, and others who really need help like I once did. I really enjoy my job and know it was exactly for me.  
  
Ray says 'Hi,' as well. He's been busy finding a job, lately. But it's okay that he hasn't. Maybe he needs a little break, he never broke down after the killings, maybe this is the time to. I'm sorry this letter is so short, but I'm really busy, I got three new patients in these past two days.  
  
It was really nice talking to you, though.  
  
Love,  
  
Ray & Julie Bronson '  
  
Sara smiled, tucking the note back into it's envolope and sticking it snuggly inside her pocket. She then got up and walked back into the living room. The lights were out. But it was pretty light outside. Sara decided she was a bit hungry. So, the young teenager walked into the kitchen, which smelled of a batch of cookies that Denise had made. But it also smelled as if something was burning.  
  
Sara looked in. What she saw made her scream. Denise was wedged into the oven. It was on high. She could see her crisp, burnt body. Sara backed up, fear spreading across her face. Was it an accident? What had happened? No! As she thought all this, she bumped into something. Something cold and soft...  
  
She slowly turned around, hoping it wasn't anything harmful. Or alive. He was dressed in a cold, damp slicker. The spots where his right hand was didn't have a hand. There was a hook. He had a white beard as well, and made a frigid smile. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he was dangerous.  
  
Sara turned and ran, ran for dear life to the other side of the kitchen. He was following her. Something cold whipped by her shoulder, she then felt pain. Sara James slipped onto the floor. She was close to the bathroom. She could lock herself in. "Please..." She reached for the handle.  
  
The man kicked her. She rammed into the door, which was open. She put all her strength together and hopped up. The hook lunged to her face as she slammed the white bathroom door on it. As soon as it was closed, she grabbed the handle, pushed it in, and turned it to her right. A click was heard.  
  
Sara backed up as the door began to shake. He was ramming into it! "No... Please.. No.. Oh God.." She looked around, she had to hide. Inside the shower? No. Behind the toliet? In the cubbord?  
  
He rammed the door down finally, and it fell with a thud to the ground of the bathroom. He walked in, taking in his surroundings. "Oh, Sara. Come out, come out, wherever you are."  
  
She gasped.  
  
He smiled.  
  
He slid his hook carefully through a grasp on the cubbord door. Fear filled her face. "No.." He tore the door open. She screamed. He sliced his hook into the small space. She screamed as toliet-paper went flying. Then she felt a cold punch across the face. Then felt the hook reach into her pocket.  
  
He pulled the note out. The address was carefully written in the corner of it. She put a return-address on it. Good. Now he could finish those two off. He left the poor girl there. She was still alive, yes. He didn't like killing children much... But if those two had had some... He may make an exception.  
  
--  
  
The figure stomped out of the house, leaving bloody tracks from stepping in a pool of blood which had seeped through Sara's shoulder wound.  
  
"Julie, Ray, Karla... I'm back." 


	2. The Letter

The dark haired, gothic, twenty-two year old sat in the chair behind her desk. She had a ring pierced in her nose, and had make-up all around her eyes. She gave a weak sigh, laying back in the chair and looking at her.  
  
Julie James-Bronson sat up, "So, Silvia, what's bothering you now?"  
  
"Oh, my boyfriend, my sister, my sisters... -GIRLFRIEND-.." Silvia Waters moaned, "And the drink. I've been off it for two months.. But I just don't know if I can keep off it much longer.. You know?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I see." The black-haired woman scribbled something down in a pad. "Well, Rebecca has your new prescription at her desk, you can pick it up on your way out. Maybe it'll help more."  
  
"Maybe..." Silvia got up. "Thanks, Julie." Silvia turned around, and walked out, her leather making a wush-wash noise. Julie smiled and sat back. "I think there's hope."  
  
As soon as Silvia left, Julie sat down her notepad. "Hmm.." She pushed her pen against her cheek, thinking. Then she wrote down something else. "Lets see.... Michael comes in at five... Shane comes over at six-thirty..."  
  
She continued babbling on about work, when there was a knock at the door. Julie looked up, a blink coming to her eyes. "Come in." As soon as she said it, the door flew open. Rebecca Hannigan walked in, holding a stack of letters.  
  
Rebecca was a young, whitty secretary. She had long, brown hair, and a happy smile. "Good afternoon ma'am. There's someone here to see you, and I've picked up your mail." Rebecca sat down the pile of mail neatly on Julie's desk, then scuddled out.  
  
Karla walked in a few second later. "Girl?" Julie got up, "Karla!" Julie Bronson and Karla Wilson embraced tightly. "It's been a while," Karla explained, "but you haven't changed one bit, girlfriend." The two pulled out of the embrace, only to hug again.  
  
"Wow, this is a spazzy place you got her, girl." Karla walked around the office, admiring the old books, the polished desk, and the fluffy chairs. "You 'movin on UP." She smiled.  
  
"So, Karla, what've you been doing these past months?" Julie looked at her long-time friend. "Well," she began, "I tried singing out in Los Angeles, but it just didn't work, that's why I came over to Chicago to see you two. I think it's a cool city. I mean there's the Empire State Building.."  
  
"That's in New York, Karla."  
  
"Oh, well, there's still-- Uh.. You and Ray.. Hey, how is the hubby, anyways?"  
  
"Un-employed. He quit working at our old town when we got married. At first he worked as a Hotel Clerk, didn't work. He was fired."  
  
"So it's you.. Supporting him?" Karla giggled.  
  
"I don't like to think that." Julie blinked, picking up her notepad.  
  
"This -is- really cool, girl. You've really hit it big."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You *guess*?"  
  
"So anything else new?"  
  
"Raymond Bronson, Jr."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"... You almost had me there." Karla smacked her knee.  
  
"Heh.." Julie grunted.  
  
Suddenly the door flew up again. Rebecca rustled in, half pushed. "Mrs. Bronson I couldn't stop her--" She was cut off by Heide Clonees.  
  
"Well, well, well," the young blonde said, darting her blue eyes around. "Visitors during a working hour? I should report you to the boss."  
  
"Heide, it's just an old friend."  
  
"Still... And after I tell him, you'll get fired, I'll get your place. Helping those poor, lost, tortured souls with their nightmares and addictions and problems, while you and your -hubby-, who you take care of sit out on the street eating out of my garbage."  
  
"Ms. Clonees, if you don't leave I will report you." Rebecca snapped.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave. But I'll be back. But that time, it'll be for good." She smiled wickedly and walked out of the fancy room, using her most business-like walk, and laughing evily and she disappeared out of the secretary's room and into the hall.  
  
"Boy.. I think she'd be better at being a witch." Karla said, seriousness in her voice.  
  
"Heh," Rebecca said, straightening out her hair and slowly walking out, trying to act like she was as cool as could be, not even trying to do that business walk.  
  
"Well..." Karla said, "She's a nasty one. Oh girl, look at the time, I should be going... Really.. Don't worry, I'm staying a hotel.. Uhh... Here.." She plucked up a fancy pen, fidgited with it, then took Julie's had and wrote it down like a ten year old girl telling her best friend her address.  
  
"There, you call me.. 'Cause I don't know your phone-number." Karla stompled out, waving.  
  
Julie smiled, finally getting a slight moment of relaxation, and picked up her stack of letters. "Bill... Card.. Mom.... Hmm..."  
  
" Julie James "  
  
"Who would still call me that?" She looked at the top. No return address. She tensed. "No, no.. He died.." She picked up a silver envolope-opener and slit the letter, pulling it out. This is what it read:  
  
"Why howdy there, Jules,  
  
Remember me? Yeah, that's right (write), it's me. Herbert Bronson. Yeah, Raymond's dad. Uhuh. I just wanted to say thanks for makin' my boy (boi) so happy (happi) with marryin' him and all. Sorry I didn't put Julie Bronson, I just didn't know if you changed yer last name or kept it the same. Mebbe you did, mebbe you didn't, anyways, I just wanted to inform (info'm) you that I'm comin' up to visit'you'n two young'n's. Just to inform (info'm)  
  
Herbert Bronson."  
  
She sighed. Herbert, she remember him. She continued through the letters, setting that special one aside. Another one. Julie Bronson. No return address, either. Two letters from Herbert? She read:  
  
"I'll NEVER Forget What You Did Last Summer."  
  
She screamed, cut herself with the envolope-opener and dropped the letter. The blood from her finger seeped down onto the word "Never" which was face up on the floor... 


	3. She Should've Told Him..

(A/N: O_O!! Whoa, it's been a while since I've worked on this.. But no one seems to be reviewing, but Alice wants more, so.. _)  
  
  
  
The car pulled up into the parking lot. She turned off the car and pulled out the keys, hiding them away into her purse. She sighed, and un-buckled her seatbelt. Julie opened the door and stepped out onto the cemented ground, looking towards the apartment building.  
  
Raymond and Julie Bronson couldn't afford to live in the house they had once had, plus that house gave her nightmares, she told herself. The rain slowly began falling onto her bare face, wetting her long hair, and cooling her down. She walked towards the main door, which seemed old and worn out. When she got to it, she pulled out her keys again, fumbled through them, held out a grey-like key, stuck it in the lock, and opened the door.  
  
She walked down the dirty hallway which smelled faintly of pizza and Diet Pepsi. She reached the stairwell, and, looking left and right, rapidly climbed the stairs with ease. The next hallway she came to didn't seem to smell much, she smiled, seeing her door just down the hall.  
  
She began to walk down the hallway, not going slow, not going fast. Her bag slung over her shoudler, she passed three doors. Two more to go. She passed the next door. Then, when she got to the next one, something in a dark cloak came out. She saw a hook and screamed..  
  
"Whoa!" The man backed up, "Sorry, lady." The man blinked.  
  
"Whaa.." She backed up, eyeing the hook in his hand.  
  
"Oh, I use to use this to scare my girlfriend, dude... Uh.. Dudette.."  
  
"Okay.." She tilted her head and walked passed him, over to her apartment.  
  
Julie, looking back at the odd figure, stuck the key in the lock, and turned it. She walked in, closed the door behind her, locked it, and faced towards the living room. Everything was clean, of course, and had a sparkling kind of light to it. "Ray?" She sat down her sack on the couch. "Rayyy?" She walked into the kitchen, looking around.  
  
"Ray, where are--" She opened the bedroom door. Nothing. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around fast coming face to face with --  
  
Raymond Bronson.  
  
"Ray, there you are." Julie sighed, embracing him into a tight hug, one that she never wanted to end. "I got a letter.." She pulled back. "A letter? From who?.. Dad?" Julie bit her lip and looked down. "Yeah, from your dad.." She didn't mention the other note, not wanting to upset Ray. Not now, anyways.  
  
"He said he'd be coming over for a little bit.." She looked back at the bedroom, then forward to the small kitchen. "Oh... Did he say when?" Julie blinked. "Uh, no.. I don't think so....." She looked back up to him. "Oh, well, I'll have to call him, then... Ask him when." He walked into the kitchen, grabbing the receiver of the phone, and began to dial his father up.  
  
"Yeah, mom.. Can I speak to dad?" Ray spoke into the phone. "Oh, he already left? Well.. Okay then..." He glanced to Julie. "Alright.. Yes, we're fine.. No, not yet.. We're young, give us time.." He went on and on, talking to his mother.  
  
While he was talking, Julie walked passed him, into the living room. Pictures hung warmly on the walls, and every single picture made her feel good. Pictures of her, Ray, Karla.. The picture of Helen.. The picture of Ray, Helen and Barry. One she had taken a picture of. She looked around, noticing she had no picture of Tyrell. "Hmm.."  
  
As he talked, she sat back on the couch, grabbing her bag, opening it, and pulling out the letter again. It was in the same bold print as the other two letters had been. The same bold print. She held the letter in her hand, staring at it blankly. He was back. He wanted revenge..  
  
Why did he have to come back now? Now of all times? How come he came back at all? She had shot him, and watched him get covered up by mud. She lay her head back, setting the letter aside, and looked towards the ceiling. A little fly was on the ceiling, resting upside down. She blinked at it. It was so peaceful.. It had nothing to worry about. Not a care in the world...  
  
She knew Ray would be upset. That's why she wouldn't tell him, unless worse came to worse. She looked back at Ray, so calm, peaceful, tender, loving. It would be perfect if he hadn't came into the picture. Benjamin Willis... They would've had the happiest life ever.  
  
Now it was a whole different situation. She should've told him about the letter, and the other thing. The thing she had hid for about a week now, waiting for the right time to break the news. She smiled as Ray continued talking, annoyed, but not showing it. I love him so much, and I know he'll love this baby.  
  
She looked at her stomach, then to Raymond. Julie Bronson groaned. 


	4. Death Comeths

Heide Clonees sat down the sub sandwich carefully, not to spill out any of the toppings. Heide had always been a spoiled girl. She was nit- picky, as well. All she ever wanted on her subs were pepperoni, cheese, and bacon (the whole sub being warmed up with the bacon.)  
  
She took a seat in the wooden chair which was provided for her. That's all she got, being in such 'unimportant job', as her sister put it. She hated her sister. She always did. But of course, she didn't hate her as much as she did Julie James....  
  
As she peeled open the wrapper labeled 'Subway', which clung tightly to the sub, she heard the telephone ring. She blinked, her sandwich in mid-air, then set it down. She got up, setting down her only lunch, and walked across the small room, which could've passed as a closet, grabbing the receiver off it's hook, which clung to the wall.  
  
"Hello?" She spoke into the receiver, annoyed.  
  
A deep voice came from the other line. "Is this the office of Heide Ann Clonees?"  
  
"Why, yes, it is." She smiled, leaning back against the wall. "Todd?"  
  
"I do not go by the name of Todd. I go by the name of Benjamin Willis. You may call me Ben, if you'd like."  
  
"Well, Benjamin Willis, how many I help you?" The woman asked, twirling the phone receiver's line around her index finger of her left hand.  
  
"Do you know a Julie James?"  
  
"I know a Julie Bronson.. Julie JAMES Bronson. Yes... Why?" She blinked.  
  
"Could you tell me her working hours, so maybe I could visit her sometime?"  
  
--  
  
"He---------------------ere's Mikey!" Michael Guannis walked into the room, sitting down in the leather chair. "Michael, how many times have we gone through this? No yelling in this office." Julie gave him a stern look. "S--.. Suh-suh-sorry, Julie. I didn't muh-muh-mean to make you auh-auh-angry."  
  
"That's okay, Michael.... Now, how come you weren't at our last meeting?" She asked, her brow curving.  
  
"Well.. I.. Well.. I was.. Well you see..." He stuttered, then stopped all together, holding up his wrists. They were slit. They were cut deep.  
  
"Michael..." Julie paused. "I thought you stopped doing that after our first two sessions."  
  
"Sorry.. I just needed to do it.." Michael looked down.  
  
"Why, Michael? Why did you have to do it?" She asked, wanting an answer.  
  
"It feels good. It feels better than anything else. You know?" Michael looked poutily at Julie Bronson. "I'm sorry that I got you muh-muh-muh-mad." Julie sighed, sitting back. "Like I said, 'That's okay.'" The man with the tightly curled brown hair, and silky black eyes looked at her. "Ruh-ruh-ruh-really?"  
  
"Yes. Of course." Julie smiled slightly.  
  
  
  
--  
  
"Hmph.." Raymond blinked, plopping down on the couch. "She's not home yet.." He looked over at the clock. She was suppose to be home half an hour ago. Ray Bronson grabbed the phone, dialed, waited. "Hello? Hycinth here. For five dolla-, I treat you real good."  
  
"Who the he..?"  
  
"I take you to Sporting Good store and buy some ping-pong balls. I keep you up all night long, boy."  
  
Ray hung up.  
  
"Jesus.."  
  
--  
  
"Again, Silvia?" Julie asked.  
  
"Yeah.. Again." Silvia crossed her arms across her chest. "Overdoses won't help you any, Silvia. You've got to stop it," Julie pleaded. "I'm not giving you any more medication." Silvia made a smile. "I have aspirin at home, Julie."  
  
"Silvia... Please." Julie looked over at her. "I'm going to trust you, Silv... Now, I've got to go... Please, Silvia.. Don't." Julie got up, setting down her pad and pencil. She walked Silvia to her office door, grabbing a light coat that was hanging on a hanger. She slipped on the coat and shut off the light. Closing the door after herself as she left.  
  
Silvia headed for the stairs.  
  
"Rebecca, close up for me. 'Kay?" Julie sat a pair of keys on Rebecca's desk, and headed towards the elevator. "It doesn't work," Silvia said, heading down the stairs. "Oh, well." Julie pressed a green button and the elevator popped open, squeaking and grinding. "You have to get someone to fix this." Julie stepped in, waited forever for the door to close, and headed down.  
  
Silvia got to the last flight of stairs, and, not watching where she was going, bumped into a man across from her. She looked over and saw a man. He smiled grimly. "What the hell are you doing? That office just closed. You can't go up there." Silvia pushed the guy.  
  
Ben Willis groaned. "You shouldn'tve done that, dear."  
  
As Silvia watched in terror, Benjamin Willis revealed his hook. "What the--" Ben swung it at her. She screamed and dodged the hook. It cut across her leather jacket. She fell three steps to the cemented floor. "Ugh!"  
  
He walked down the steps and raised his hook. Silvia groaned.  
  
--  
  
Julie tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator moved slowly. Down, down, down, stop, crunch, down down, down, stop, crunch. "Ergghh!" She smacked the key panel and suddenly the elevator sped up. "Good.." Julie smiled.  
  
--  
  
He smacked her across the face with the hook. Silvia clutched her head in pain, and crawled towards the door. He kicked her in the stomach, she keeled over. "Noo.." She moaned, clutching at her eyes as blood flowed into them, making her blind.  
  
"Juh-Juliee!"  
  
--  
  
  
  
The elevator came to a halt. "Damnit!" Julie screamed, smacking at the door.  
  
--  
  
"Ah," Ben Willis admired his work as the girl clutched at her eyes, trying to get the blood away from them. "Noo.." Silvia wailed her feet towards him to keep him away. He smiled and walked over to her, raised his hook, and struck her in the upper chest. She let out a dying sigh.  
  
--  
  
The elevator door opened. Julie smiled, wiping away the sweat that had formed on her forehead. The idea of Ben Willis, and the stupid elevator, were really getting to her. She straightened herself out, then turned and headed for the door.  
  
If she would've looked at the cemented floor, he would've been able to see blood, and if she would've been fifteen seconds sooner, she would've seen a dark figure carry away Silvia Waters' corpse.  
  
  
  
I'll Never Forget What You Did Last Summer. 


End file.
